


Interlocking Rings

by 6Writers1Trenchcoat



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Writers1Trenchcoat/pseuds/6Writers1Trenchcoat
Summary: “Br’aad!” The voice persisted, though it was slightly louder this time. Br’aad rolled his eyes, ready to turn around and tell his friends to cut it out, when he caught sight of something. Someone.Old faces make a reappearance, and it's a dream come true for Br'aad. He can't think of anything that'd be better then this, not in a million years. Lets hope it goes off without a hitch.
Relationships: Br’aad Vengolor/Bailey, Br’aad Vengolor/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

The town of Wildehand was one of many trades. It was bigger than the Wharf. Every shop window was bursting with colour, and beautiful greenery was everywhere. It was a picturesque town, and it left a certain blonde half elf gaping at every little thing they passed. Unfortunately though, the party had made no plans to stay longer than a night or two. 

Walking through the markets bustling streets was almost exhilarating for Br’aad as he dragged his friends around, chattering about anything and everything as they browsed various stalls selling a wide range of products. 

“Br’aad!” A voice called out. At first, he turned back towards his friends upon hearing someone call his name. When they all gave the half elf blank looks, he shrugged it off as his imagination. 

“Br’aad!” The voice persisted, though it was slightly louder this time. Br’aad rolled his eyes, ready to turn around and tell his friends to cut it out, when he caught sight of something.  _ Someone.  _

Familiar coral skin and curly black hair was all it took for Br’aad to take off, ignoring the confused shouts from his brother as he raced towards an unexplainable, but completely welcomed sight. His fears- that he was seeing things again, mostly- were completely erased as he crashed into the body of a hobgoblin. 

Strong yet gentle arms wrapped around his back, and as Br’aad turned his gaze upwards to meet the deep blue eyes he had longed for- he knew. This was the man that he loved, this was the man that he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with. This was the man that had been so mercilessly taken from him too soon. 

Overtaken by a flood of emotions so strong that he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, he crashed his lips against the stunned hobgoblins. The man’s arms tightened slightly, and his back became stiff as a board. 

Bailey didn’t seem to reciprocate, but Br’aad didn’t care. All that mattered was that the man-  _ his  _ man- was back. 

When Br’aad finally pulled away, he stared into Bailey’s eyes, searching for answers that he so desperately wanted, but was too scared to test his luck. 

“Bailey… I-I’ve missed you. So,  _ so  _ much. More than I could say. Please. Don’t leave me like that again, ok?” He placed a hand flat against the others chest, feeling for the heartbeat that had soothed him to sleep one too many times to count. 

A large hand moved to sit on top of his, the warmth enough to soothe some of the doubt remaining in the pit of his stomach. 

“I promise, my love. I’ll never leave you like that again.” Bailey’s hand squeezed his tightly, his dark eyes staring at him with so much love that Br’aad couldn’t help but hug the man again. 

“Br’aad!” The half elf was almost sick of hearing people shouting his name, but he glanced back over his shoulder to see his friends and his brother. All of them looked confused, and Sylnan seemed slightly wary of the stranger sucking face with his brother. 

“Come now dear, there’s no need to cry.” Bailey smiled softly, moving his hand to gently wipe away the wetness Br’aad had somehow been unaware of. He smiled at the man and moved to stand beside him, one arm still wrapped around the waist of the one he loved. 

Smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt, Br’aad found himself unable to meet Sylnan’s eyes. 

“Why don’t we take this to a tavern or something. I… I’ve got quite the story to tell you guys.” Despite the odd feeling at seeing his brother so affectionate with a complete stranger, he agreed to go to a tavern- to hear his story. Seeing his brother this happy made him happy, so he would listen. 

He would never walk away from his brother in his time of need again.   



	2. Chapter 2

“Hold on. Let me get this straight. You’re telling me, you fell off this man’s fence,  _ while trying to steal from his farm,  _ and he  _ still  _ took care of you? Even though you were trespassing?” Mountain raised his flask to his mouth, taking a long sip. Yet, he maintained eye contact with Br’aad and his… boyfriend? the whole time. 

Said boyfriend gave a light nod, while Br’aad gave quite an insistent one. 

“Yeah! He’s the best, don’t you think?” The half elf’s words were slightly slurred from the liquid in his glass, but he still had his arm slung around Bailey, basically laid against the hobgoblin. The two were practically attached at the hip, and had remained together the entire time they had been in this tavern. 

It wasn’t the largest tavern in Wildehand, but it was still full of people who were all making merry. A cosy atmosphere settled throughout the room, emphasised by a roaring fire in the hearth, and the random artwork hung on the walls. 

Mountain rolled his eyes at Br’aads newfound energy, hiding a fond smile behind his flask. Sylnan leaned forward, pressing his elbows into the table. 

“I’m happy for you Br’aad. Really, I am. It’s just… why didn’t you tell us- tell  _ me  _ about him sooner?” He tried not to sound desperate or betrayed by his brother's apparent lack of trust in him, but those emotions were replaced with something indescribable as Br’aad almost seemed to deflate. 

“Oh, um… It’s a long story. We- It’s not something we need to get into right now.” As he stumbled over his words, he gripped Bailey’s arm tighter, slowly getting even closer. 

“Br’aad, you’ve talked about Bailey for hours at this point. Another few wouldn’t make too much of a difference.” Ever the voice of reason, Velrissa took a sip of her water as Br’aad fidgeted under her gaze. 

“Y-Yeah… Right.” He sniffled, wiping at his face with the back of his hand as tears began to fill his green eyes. 

“Wait, Br’aad-”

“No- I’m fine Sylnan. I just… Thinking about my mistakes that day reminds me of why I left in the first place… Of why I was never worthy of such an amazing man in the first place-” Both of Bailey’s arms pulled Br’aad closer for a tight hug. 

“Hey, don’t say those sorts of things. I know it’s all confusing, but I’m here now. I’m here, I’m back, and I’m fine.” His low voice was soft, working to soothe the hiccups coming from Br’aad. Lightly, he ran his fingers through the long blonde hair, and Br’aad practically melted in his arms. 

“...I still don’t understand.” Sylnan hated to ruin the moment, but he didn’t like that this was yet another thing that Br’aad was keeping from him. 

Br’aad raised his head, though he did not move away from the hug as red rimmed eyes met brown. 

“J-Just before I came back- to the Wharf, I mean- we, um… we were in a market, and something went wrong and I didn’t check for any type of guard like you taught me, and- and-” Br’aad had to cover his mouth to prevent his sudden sobs from being heard by everyone in the room, but those at their small table heard the distraught noise. 

“He… he didn’t make it out of that market alive. It was all my fault, if I had just resisted the urge, or not dragged Bailey into my shit, or if I had just left long before overstaying my welcome-” Bailey tapped the top of Br’aads head lightly, stopping his spiralling whispers. 

“Come now, love. I don’t know how I’m back, but what I  _ do  _ know, is that what happened that day wasn’t your fault. And I don’t know what I’d have done if you had left sooner. You are my everything, Br’aad Vengolor.” The half elf seemed to gain his energy back after hearing Bailey’s words, and he squeezed the man tightly before letting go and taking another sip of his drink. 

“Taxi’s sure taking his sweet ass time getting the next round. What the fuck’s taking him so long?” Mountain grumbled out, already more than a little drunk. 

By the bar, Taxi was standing by himself. It was true that he was waiting for the barkeep to ready all of their drinks, but he kept a keen eye on the newly reunited couple. 

Periodically, his tail would twitch, and he wasn’t ready to admit that there was a well of emotions building in the pit of his stomach. His ears had picked up on Br’aads sudden sob, and it had taken all of his willpower to not rush over there and take Br’aad far away-

He shook his head lightly, trying not to get distracted by the blonde once more.  _ He’s finally happy, Taxi. You don’t need to ruin that for him- not when he has that look in his eyes.  _

Taxi gave a polite smile to the bartender when he was handed their drinks, and he walked back to the table slowly, being careful not to spill any. 

“I’m back!” He announced. “Sorry that took so long.”

“No worries Saxi, you didn’t miss a thing.” Br’aad smiled up at him, still pressed against Bailey like his life depended on it. 

And if Taxi overlooked the redness of Br’aad’s eyes, he’d blame it on the drink he had barely touched all night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Taxi was awake especially early the next morning, running more laps than usual around the small town- not so that he could avoid the recently reunited couple, that would be ridiculous. The tabaxi just felt a need to be active. Besides, it wasn’t like they’d be going anywhere in the next few days. 

By the time he returned to the tavern they had spent the night in, the sun had risen far into the sky, and Mountain was already sitting at the bar drinking. 

With a small sigh, Taxi slumped into the stool beside the dwarf and allowed his forehead to slam against the top of the bar. A sound next to his head made him jump, and he turned his head slightly to see a mug next to him. 

“Take it- you look like you could use a drink.” Mountain grumbled, already motioning to the barkeep for another. 

“How did you know.” Taxi said flatly, picking it up and staring into the liquid. 

“Just a hunch.” The dwarf shrugged. “So- uh, what do you think of him? That Bailey guy?” 

“He makes Br’aad happy. If he’s happy, then I’m happy.” Taxi mumbled, taking a sip and almost immediately regretting it with the burn that coated his throat. 

“Smells like bullshit to me, cat. Besides- I bet you’ve noticed too, right?”

“Noticed what?” He sat up slightly straighter. 

“You know- he’s…” Mountain stopped to think for a second, taking a much more substantial sip from the mug that had been placed in front of him. “He’s strange. Like he’s not all there, y’know? Br’aad didn’t seem to notice it, but-”

“Br’aad didn’t seem to notice  _ what,  _ friends?” A voice from behind them startled the two, and they spun around to face Bailey. 

“Oh-! Bailey! I- I didn’t hear you come in.” Taxi laughed nervously as he looked anywhere but the hobgoblin’s piercing blue eyes. 

“Apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He spoke, his voice more gentle this time- more like it was when Br’aad was around. “I was simply coming down for breakfast.” Bailey took the seat next to Taxi, softly relaying his own order- as well as Br’aad’s from the sound of it- to the first person who asked. 

The tabaxi scooted ever so slightly further from Bailey and closer to Mountain. 

“Morning guys!” Br’aad yelled as he entered the room, draping his arms over the hobgoblin’s shoulders and laying against the man. 

“Br’aad, sweetheart, I’m trying to order your food.” Bailey said quietly, arms reaching up to hold Br’aad’s hands. 

He gasped loudly. 

“A man after my heart!”

“You- you told me you were hungry, Br’aad.”

“Shh! It’s less romantic if they know that.” Br’aad nodded in the direction of his friends, glaring at Bailey playfully. 

“Right- Sorry love. Either way, your food should be ready soon.” He was attacked in a tighter hug. 

“You’re the best, Babes!” Mountain snickered quietly, and Taxi turned to shoot him a glare of his own. 

“That’s… a new one.” Bailey said carefully, Taxi taking note of the way his smile seemed to turn strained. 

“Would you prefer Bailby again?” Br’aad asked, tilting his head. 

“Babes is great.” He said quickly. 

Not too much time passed before the food was brought out to them. Br’aad was practically on top of Bailey the entire time, casually talking to the relaxed hobgoblin as they ate. 

“We should go shopping!” Br’aad announced suddenly, standing and pushing away from the table. 

“That’s a very sudden thought, love. Any reason why?” Bailey asked. 

“Well- we were out shopping yesterday when you found me, and that was practically a miracle! Maybe… maybe something else will happen.” Bailey stood as well, gently squeezing Br’aad’s shoulder. 

“I understand. I’m sure your friends wouldn’t mind another day out,  _ now would they?”  _ Taxi was pretty sure he had imagined the look Bailey shot at them, but a look towards Mountain told him that the dwarf had seen it too. 

“L- let’s wait for the others, then we’ll go.” Taxi stuttered out, feeling slightly relieved at Br’aad’s noise of affirmation. 

Sylnan and Velrisa were up and ready to go within the hour, and Br’aad was practically vibrating with his excitement. 

He dragged them all from stall to stall, pointing out anything and everything that looked even remotely interesting with such high enthusiasm, Mountain couldn’t help but wonder how he wasn’t tired yet. 

They stopped for lunch at a quaint little tavern- Bailey offering to pay for them all and Sylnan politely, but sternly, refusing. They ended up splitting the payment, but Br’aad seemed so happy that his friends were getting along with Bailey so well. 

Their pace slowed slightly after that, taking their time to appreciate the nature filled town and each other’s company. It was agreed that they would start to head back to where they were staying once the sun went down, and when that time came, Bailey stopped in the path. 

“Br’aad…” The half elf stopped, turning to face him. 

“Yeah? What’s up?” He took a couple of steps towards the hobgoblin, his friends taking notice of the pair’s sudden stop. 

“It’s just… I- I wanted to ask you something… I’m a little nervous though.” Bailey shoved his hands into his pockets, turning his eyes away sheepishly. 

“Aww, come on babes- you shouldn’t feel nervous asking me anything!” Br’aad grasped the other’s elbow, giving it a light squeeze. That smile- the one that always worked to reassure him was plastered across the half elf’s face. Bailey took a deep breath, taking Br’aad’s hand in one of his own. 

“Alright. Br’aad- love- from… from the moment I first laid eyes on you trespassing in my field that day, I knew there was something different about you. Not a bad different- an  _ interesting  _ different. You managed to keep me focused on my studies when I wanted to, helped me relax and unwind when I needed to. You have had such a huge impact on my life, and my one regret is not doing this when I had the chance to before- but I suppose I can settle for doing it now. Br’aad Vengolor,” Bailey sank down onto one knee, keeping Br’aad’s hand in his as the other pulled a small box from his pocket. 

“Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering who Bailey is:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1TDY9x_hJT9zmMro9xgLqlouFsfpWSnAchoQLXT4gty0/edit
> 
> Idea: NitroStars  
> Written By: ShadowReaper_912


End file.
